Kapitola 127: Halls of the Hunting Axe
=Kapitola 127: Halls of the Hunting Axe= Dvojice kamených soch stráží velkou hrobku pod třetí sochou. Tato socha, viditelně znázorňující Torhilda Flametongua drží žezlo a ukazuje směrem pod sebe. Dvojice brazierů plná modrého ohně osvětluje velkou hrobku která sedí u nohou sochy. The wide stairs open into an odd-shaped room. Set into the wall next to the stairs is a stone lever in the “down” position. Braziers similar to the ones above burn with mysterious blue flames that give off no heat. In alcoves to either side, large dwarven statues stand at attention, saluting the beautifully engraved marble sarcophagus that sits alone against the far wall, which is carved with runes. The effigy on this tomb depicts a dwarven king in full regalia clutching a stone scepter with one hand and pointing toward the floor with the other. Nápis na vytesané hrobce hlásá: Here lies His Noble Majesty King Torhild Flametongue. He raised a kingdom in the sun, Defending it with his dying breath. Hrdinové se rozmýšlejí co dělat dále. Strach z toho že by sochy mohly oživnout je podle Arthura dost reálný. Murgosh pokračuje v trapčení a radost z toho že hrobku nalezli. Zbytku skupiny se na tom ale něco nezdá. Nebylo to tak složité jak by čekali. Jejich zvědavost nakonec vítězí a hrdinové odsouvají víko sarkofágu. V tu samou chvíli jako místnost naplní jedovatý mrak z hrobky se probouzejí obě sochy a vyrážejí proti hrdinům. Dwarven Statue Murgosh s křikem utíká ven z hrobky. Abdulova síla v kombinaci s Arthurovou kyselinou dělaji proti Kameným Golemům divy. Alex má ze začátku problémy Golemům ublížit, ale Arthurova Magic Weapon očaruje její bič a potom Alex sundavá kamenné strážce jednoho po druhém. Když souboj skončí nejsou na tom hrdinové nejlépe. Abdul si všímá podivnosti Torhildova scepteru a vyráží nahoru k němu. Zdá se, že vršek žezla se dá posunout a odšroubovat. Zatímco Abdul šroubuje žezlo a sundává vršek, který vypadá jako jakýsi hlavolam. Ozývají se kroky od chodiště. The Other Guys A wall of dwarves wearing splint armor and brandishing axes marches into view. Behind them, a handsome dwarf encased in plate armor claps while standing in the shadow of a 9-foot-tall construct. “Well done, my friends,” says the clapping dwarf. “Well done. You found ol’ Flametongue’s tomb. I had my doubts. I can’t wait to see the expression on poor Gargosh’s face when he discovers that I, Drannin Splithelm, retrieved Orcsplitter, not him!” The dwarf is beaming, but his smile fades quickly. “So, I guess this is farewell...” Když se hrdinové otočí vidí skupinu trpaslíků doprovázených Murgoshem a velkým Shield Guardianem. Trpaslík který se představil jako Drannin Splithelm do sebe kopne Potion, který Arthur rychle identifikuje jako Potion Síly obra. Hrdinům sebevědomě oznámí že jim děkuje za pomoc a nalezení hrobky, ale že je na čase aby odešli. Jeho Shield Guardian, jehož amulet drží na krku se postaví tak aby svého pána chránil, ale nezastiňoval. Čtveřice trpasličích žoldnéřů tasí zbraně a ukáže zkažené zuby. Abdul a Alex se však svého nálezu nechtějí vzdát tak snadno. Faces svým proslovem poskytne Murgoshovi možnost útéct od trpaslíků a pak je Společnost napadne. Bitva se v omezeném prostoru táhne relativně dlouho. Vůdce trpaslíků se ukáže jako silný velitel a nebýt Facesova kouzla zmatení které trvalo nezvykle dlouho je možné že by hrdinové ani nezvítězili. V souboji se také ukáže že léčený Murgosh je ve skutečnosti Doppleganger který byl celou dobu na straně trpaslíků. Pravý Murgosh pravděpodobně leží někde mrtvý. Vysvětlí to také proč trpaslík neměl Gargoshův deník, tak jak měl. Faces a Arthur opakovaně pomůžou umírajícímu Abdulovi a jedna z lahviček skončí i v Alchymistovy kterého na zem srazily údery od Shield Guardiana. Většinu souboje však velký Konstrukt stráví bojem se svým pánem. Nakonec po několika desítkách minut leží přepadová skupina hrdinům u kolen a všichni těžce oddechují. Abdulovi chybí pár hodin paměti po těžcé ráně kovového golema který ho přetáhl přes jeho tvrdou hlavu. Potom se teprve hrdinové můžou vrhnout na řešení hádanky samotné hrobky. V mrtvole Drannina je objeven Ring of Cold Resistance. Nyní je více než jisté že tato část podzemí není skutečnou hrobkou. Alex relativně rychle vyřeší hádanku klíče a z vrchni části žezla stvoří klíč. Arthur mezitím postupuje po zraku samotné sochy Torhilda a najde klíčovou dirku mezi dlaždicemi na zemi. Vsunutí a otočení klíče otevře tajnou chodbu která klesá do kamené země na východní straně podzemí. Hrdinové postpují dolu aby našli další hrobku. Tentokrát tu pravou. This simple chamber has a slightly raised, circular marble dais in its center. Carved on the stone circle is an effigy of a dwarf lying in state, clutching a greataxe to his breast. An inscription is carved in runes around the perimeter of the dais. Here lies His Noble Majesty King Torhild Flametongue. He raised a kingdom in the sun. May his reign never be forgotten. Abdul si uvědomuje že nápis na falešné hrobce nebyl vhodný krále trpaslíků. Následuje problém toho jak otevřít velký mramorový dias který tvoří vrchní část sarkofágu. Abdul si bere od Alex páčidlo a hrdinové postupně pod velký těžký dias strkají malé kovové kuličky. Potom je platforma posunuta tak aby odhalila trpasličího kostlivce ležícího na zlatých cihlách s motivem trpasličího královtsví. Kostlivec na své hrudi drží sekeru která viditelně odolala zubu času. Orcsplitter Runa ve středu sekery nese nápis ork, ale na sekeře je zářez který tuto runu v jejím středu rozděluje. Slovo “ork” je doslova rozetnuto ve dví ve jméně sekery. Hrdinové sekeru vezmou ale poklad nechají tam kde patří. Arthur maluje obraz hrdinů a přidává ho mezi poklady. Potom skupina pomalu vyrazí vzhůru po schodech. Zde na ně čeká dvojice Rangerů který na svých pláštích mají symboly harfeníků. Jejích vůdce, mladší elfská žena se objeví z neviditelnosti v jejich středu. Žena se představí jako Arianna Riverlost, správkyně artefactů pro Dessarinské Údolí a zástupce Darathy Shendrel v době její neschopnosti. Zvěd Harfeníků vysvětluje že Orcsplitter hrdinům nepatří a že Harfeníci chtějí zbraň předat mezi její právoplatné majitele. Elfka zajde tak daleko aby hrdinům nabídla nejrůznější artefacty výměnou za artefact. Faces a Abdul se brání. Žena vysvětluje že se nechystá okrást a že objevování prastarých artefactů není náhodou. Řeč příjde i na Duskbringer a Arianna Abdula ujistí že meč již v Gracklestughtu není. Nakonec hrdinové výměnu odmítají a odcházejí. Lady Riverlost a její muži zůstávají stát za nimi.